


5 times Jared made Jensen think that homicide would have been a better idea than moving in

by trinipedia



Series: 5 times... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared when I think about the relationship we shared and the one we share now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://chrysrocks.livejournal.com/profile)[chrysrocks](http://chrysrocks.livejournal.com/) in exchange of the awesome graphic he'll make for my eljay and for the fact he's a guy and that's SO COOL! And as I told you he chose the theme, too, so if you don't like it blame him. *grins*
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** nothing is mine, not even the idea. The theme comes from [](http://chrysrocks.livejournal.com/profile)[chrysrocks](http://chrysrocks.livejournal.com/) that simply rocks. All the titles of the different moments come from "7 things" by Miley Cyrus (I chose just 5 XD)
> 
>  **Spoilers:** _you DO know the boys are living together now, y/y? If you don't, I think you're in the wrong fandom, pals._

_1)You're games_

Jared plays. All the time. With the dogs, with the Wii, with his food, with his computer. He's _always_ playing, like he thinks he's Tom Hanks in **Big.**  
There was this time, when they were washing the dishes after dinner, when Jared bit his lower lip, lost in his thoughts for a second, and then suddenly sprayed water on him.  
Not just some drops, like any normal person would (ok, maybe not _normal_ normal, but you get what he means, right?), oh no. He used his whole paw, wetting Jensen from head to toes.  
And when Jensen glared at him, he didn't even have the decency of looking sorry. His eyes were sort of glossy, and his face flushed, and Jensen knew that he was trying his hardest not to burst into laughter in front of him. Jared simply muttered something and then ran away, locking himself in the bathroom.  
"You'll pay for this, Padalecki!" Jensen screamed from the kitchen, and then sighed and mopped the water from the floor. He didn't want to fall and break his neck falling on the wet floor if he got suddenly thirsty during the night.  
Gigantic idiot.

_2)You're insecure_

Jared is hot. Like, smokin' hot.  
Anyone who's not blind can see that. Jensen read a letter from a lesbian couple once that said how they were totally ready to go straight for him.  
And hey, even if _he_ 's straight he has eyes too, ok?  
What he really doesn't get is why, _why the hell_ is Jared the only one who doesn't know?  
He's so self conscious, all the time, he looks carefully at his reflection in the mirror like it's a stranger looking back at him, and in the end he simply shrugs and wears the first thing he finds opening his drawer.  
Jared doesn't care about how he looks: he cares about how he acts, and what he communicates to people.  
Jensen admires him for that.  
Still, he doesn't understand how a guy can be that beautiful and not notice it. Jensen knows he's hot himself, and he still hopes people will wake up some day and realize he's an _actor_ and can actually make expressions different from the pouty one that each and every director he worked with required him to do.  
The fact remains, anyway: Jared has always been hot, and Jensen has always been a little gay for him, but now that they live together? The _a little_ is quickly becoming _a lot_. Because one thing is seeing him changing on set, where everything is rushed, and one thing is having to look at him, fresh out of the shower, walking around the living room wearing few clothes so big that they hang by a miracle on his slender hips.  
One day he stepped into Jensen's room wearing only his boxers and asking for a shirt that wasn't _pink,_ because he got the washing machine program wrong and everything he owned turned pink.  
Jensen has been the one to do the laundry every week since then.  
First, because he'd kill Jared if he turned any of his favourite shirts pink. Second, because if he has to see Jared basically naked padding around in his room again, he's going to scream. Or go crazy. Or maybe mix the two and fuck Jared senseless. Who knows.

_3)You make me laugh, you make me cry: I don't know which side to buy_

Jared is funny. Fine, his sense of humour can be strange and a little retorted, sometimes, but he always can make him laugh. Like that day on set they had to film the same scene 39 times because they simply couldn't stop giggling like lunatics. They have their inside jokes that no one else gets, and that's great.  
Jensen knows he can count on him.  
Jared also makes him cry: well, actually he _lets_ him cry. No one would ever believe it, but Jared is a great listener. And Jensen freaks out a little when he realizes he's relying on him a little bit more every day. Like that one time when he had this awful nightmare about his brother: before the show, he would have probably called his mama, or his brother directly, but now...he simply walked up to Jared room and woke him up. He didn't even tell him about the nightmare: Jared simply understood he didn't want to be alone, and made them hot cocoa. Jensen even got one more marshmallow than Jared, and he could taste the love in that gesture. It made his heart clench, even though he didn't want to think about it right then.  
He does think about it now, though.  
Because even if Jared is there for him, and he's grateful, now he's facing a really hard situation: he has a problem. But he can't talk to Jared about it, mainly because the problem _is_ Jared.  
Is the first time Jensen's hidden something from him, and Jared realized that something is wrong, and walks around all pissed off like a kicked puppy.  
Jensen rolls his eyes and ignores Jared's mood, knowing it will be over soon, but mentally he curses his decision of moving in with him.  
Maybe if he kept his distance he wouldn't have start to develope these feelings.  
_Yeah, keep repeting that to yourself, Ackles_ he thinks, and then goes to the gym to burn some energy. If he pictures himself kicking Jared's butt while exercising, he'll probably work out better.

_4)Your friends, they're jerks_

Jared is really bad at judging people.  
He thinks everyone's a good person, even though is blatantly obvious they're not. Take Chad, for example: he's a _douche._ And a total spaz. Besides, Chad's oblivious of the existence of personal space, just like Jared is, and everytime the two of them are together, Jensen ends up hurt, because he has to punch or kick something to release his frustration.  
Still, Jensen has to cope with him, because, _Jared's house, hello?_ It's not like he could forbid him to invite his best friend over, right?  
And yeah, it was Chad that said it, one of the afternoons he spent there.  
"We are BBFs!" he shouted, jumping on Jared's back and hugging him from behind. Jared just laughed and shook his head.  
Jensen groaned and started to think of all the ways he could kill Chad without leaving any trace: if looks could kill, his glare would have probably been enough.  
Things notably changed as soon as Jared went into the kitchen to pick cold beers from the fridge. Chad turned towards him and, with one of his _I'm a fucking boyscout_ smiles, he asked "So, have you banged him yet?"  
Jensen choked on his own saliva and started to cough, hoping he could die on the spot. Self-combustion, maybe?  
"What-what-"  
Chad shrugged.  
"Man, _please._ Jared is totally clueless, but I'm the gangsta of love. I've seen the way you look at him. Besides, I've seen the way you look at _me_ when I'm with him, and I wanted you to know that, since I'm also an insensitive bastard, I'll keep on coming here and groping him until your head will come out of your ass and you'll tell him."

_There must be a state were murder is legal, right? The world's so big._

_5)And the 5th thing I hate the most that you do: you make me love you._

Jared is a pain in the ass.  
Always so bright, always so loud. Even at 5 am, when no one could ever be that bouncy, Jared is. And people is used to it, so when for some reason he's not acting like an overgrown puppy, everyone's all over him, asking him if he's okay, and _no, you bitch, he's obviously not okay, so leave him the fuck alone!_  
Jensen gets so mad, when that happens, because damn it, he's the best friend. He's the only one that has the right and most of all the duty of taking care of him.  
The fact that he _wants_ to be the only one should maybe be analyzed a little bit deeper, but this is not the right moment for it.  
Because Jared's back stiffens when another PA comes closer to him. Jensen glares at her and she blushes and leaves, muttering an apology.  
Jensen walks to him, and grabs his shoulder.  
"Come on, man, talk to me. What's wrong?"  
Jared turns abruptly, narrowing his eyes, at the pression, but as soon as he sees him his expression softens.  
"Nothing, Jen, really. It's ok. I just...I need to be alone too, sometimes, that's it."  
And Jensen feels his heart clenching in his chest, because now that they live together there's no way Jared can be truly alone, not even when he's in his house. That's exactly the feeling he wanted to avoid, he knew that at some point they would come to this. That's the reason why he hesitated so long before accepting to move in with Jared. And now the only thing he could do is retreat quietly and give him the space he needs.  
"Sure thing, Jay" he says, stepping back. "I'll go grab a beer at the bar, maybe I can crush at Mike's tonight, and-"  
But Jared's already shaking his head, a little smile brightening up his face.  
"Man, that's your house too, you know. And besides, this is just the night when I need your fettucini Alfredo the most, so you can't abandon me."  
Jensen thinks he hears trumpets and strings, and he can assure he sees little cupids dancing around them. Then he forces himself to focus back on Jared.  
He knows is stupid, and he has no right to read anything else in the fact that his _friend_ needs him, but he can't avoid doing it nonetheless.  
And when he nods, and Jared's smile grows a little wider, he knows he's done for. And he hates Jared a little, for that.  
"Whatever you need, Jay."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [Home](https://www.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** chipper  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Jade Valerie "Run away"


End file.
